


So you have chosen death...

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, First Crucible Match, Other, Rage, Survival Match gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Since Xardis never has entered the Crucible Game, Sentis thinks it might be good for him to get started in a round of Survival.
Kudos: 4





	So you have chosen death...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this since I started to write the backstory for Xardis and now here is it! The Warlord's first Crucible Match! Poor Xardis doesn't know what Crucible is though.

„Survival“, the voice of Shaxx rang out in the arena and Xardis clutched the Autorifle he was given in his hands, looking a bit lost over the arena, but then he remembers how he had to survive out in the wild and since Shaxx only said 'Survival', he figured that he wanted them to demonstrate their Survival skills.

So the Warlord wandered around the arena, dodging the enemy team and starting to gather firewood.

When the first shots rang out, he scrambled for cover, staring around and waiting for an attack from enemy forces, for Shaxx to call the match and for having them ready themselves for fighting off the enemy. But...no match was called.

„The enemy has five lifes left!“, rang out the voice and Sentis called out over their coms: „Got one!“

„Good catch!“, praised Nassiz the Warlock and Xardis smiled, before he said: „I knew I could count on you!“, then he sat down in a protected area and started to stack up the firewood, getting a fire going with his bare hands and a bit of help with his light, before he used parts of the large banners that he had found on the ground to build a small tent that would fit him and protect him from any wind or rain.

And then he just sat there by the fire and waited for his two teammates to join them, warming his gloved hands on the flames and tossing a few sticks into it. Eventually, when no one came his way, he just took out a small kettle and started to take out the ingrediants to make Havi's tea.

„This is...I can't believe what I am seeing!“, Shaxx' sounded very confused and Xardis looked up from his little fire, looking around in confusion.

Was he doing something wrong? The game they had entered was called Survival after all so...he was just demonstrating his Survival skills. Sentis had gotten something earlier, so he was waiting for the Warlock to arrive with his catch so he could demonstrate how to skin and prepare an animal for cooking.

„He..yes he is cooking tea!“, Shaxx yelled out and Xardis was even more confused as he looked up from the kettle, still letting the water and sugar boil, before he squeezed out the already cut orange into the mixture and put the cloves inside the pressed out orange halves, binding them shut with a bit of his solar light and let them simmer inside the mixture.

„This is...I have never seen something like this in my entire life...“, Shaxx sounded so utterly defeated and also like he was about to give up, start crying and laughing at the same time.

Xardis meanwhile was entirly focused on his cooking, he wanted the tea to be perfect and so he added the required amount of the red starnectar, humming a soft melody to himself while he watched the tea.

Sentis, Nassiz and the other Guardians stood all around the scene, Nassiz watching their teammate through the scope of his sniperrifle, all five were just confused at what the Warlord was doing. Then it hit Nassiz and he let out a loud peal of laughter, clutching his sides as he fell to the ground.

„S-Shaxx...! C-Call....Call the Match...!“, he yelled out and cackled in laughter.

Xardis meanwile had finished his tea and poured it into six mugs, a proud smile on his face as none of them cracked. He turned outside and then gathered the mugs in his hands, standing up to walk outside.

„Anyone want some tea?“

He was met with the confused stare of four Guardians, while Nassiz just laid on the ground laughing, holding his sides.

„W-What...? You...do you guys not like tea?“, Xardis asks, now concerned that he made something that the others didn't like.

„We...really would love to try your tea, big guy but...we are in the middle of a...a....Survival Match!“, Nassiz tried to explain to him, interrupting himself with giggles.

„Yes, and? I am surviving, am I not?“, Xardis asks and then points to the tent and small fireplace behind him, that was still burning.

„That is important out in the wild, that you learn how to make a safe shelter for yourself and how to get a fire going. That is survival“, he said and looked at the three other Guardians, who were now holding their weapons in their hands, aiming it at him. There was a glint of malice in their eyes and Xardis had no time to react, a loud noise rang out and it sounded like a bolt of lightning had just struck right next to him, his ears were ringing and he stood there for a while, completly shocked.

Then he looked down to the mugs and found all of them shattered and broken, the tea dripping down into the grass.

The three Guardians froze in their movement, when they saw the massive amount of solarlight gathering around Xardis.

„Oh shit...“, Nassiz muttered and looked to the Guardians who had fired at the mugs in order to kill Xardis, though the bullets couldn't penetrate the heavy armor of the Warlord.

Gently Xardis sat down the broken mugs and then grabbed his Shotgun from his back, opening it up and loading ammunition into the chamber just like Sentis had showed him. He closed the Duality with a loud snap and his gaze then looked towards the other Guardians, who were still frozen, looking at him.

„So...you have chosen death then“, and those were the last words the Titan spoke, before he let out a loud eartshaking battlecry that had their oponents stumble back in panic as Xardis charged at them and they realized that he was standing farther away than they thought he was, which was the reason why the bullets hadn't penetrated the armor. They had calculated Xardis' height as that of a standard Guardian.

The rest of the match was filled with terrified screams of a fireteam made of two Warlocks and one Hunter, who all tried to run away from Xardis, but met their end by being ripped in half by Xardis. He never fired a single shot and used his shotgun only to beat in the skull of the last survivor, screaming and yelling something in a foreign language while he beats the head of the long dead Hunter to a bloody pulp with his Duality.

Nassiz looks over to Sentis and whispers: „Let's...always take the tea he offers, yes?“

Sentis only nods, staring horrified at the sight of a bloodsplattered Xardis, breathing heavy over the mutilated corpse of the Hunter. Shaxx stating that the enemy had none lives left, completly flew over his head and Nassiz had to tell Shaxx to call the Match in their favour, since Xardis, now that he had licked blood, had only roared like a frencied animal when he had seen their enemies back on their feet, chasing them down again.

The Warlock should've known that the Warlord never had fought once in his entire life against other Guardians or Risen. And he also probably had never died, nor did he know that he could come back from the death as long as Hugin had light in himself. That...was a conversation best had later over a cup of Xardis' tea.


End file.
